deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Trainer Gold VS Jaden Yuki
2 second generation Protagonists, that continue the series! Prelude Wiz:Yugi and Red... Boomstick:But sometimes we need someone to replace the main characters Wiz:Pokemon Trainer Gold, the one that continued Red's story. Boomstick:And Jaden Yuki, the reincarnation of the Supreme King. Wiz:We will analyze their armour weapons and skills to find out, who will win, A DEATH BATTLE! Gold and Typhlosion Wiz:A boy from Newbark town, his name was Ethan. Boomstick:But Gold sounds way more badass! Wiz:Gold came across a decision that might just determine his future, his starter Pokemon. Totodile, Cyndaquil and Chikorita. So then he picked the fire starter Cyndaquil. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4SYTwP76qM Wiz:So then Gold's story began, Gold trained Cyndaquil and he evolved to Quilava and finally Typhlosion. His name is actually Exbo, Exbo knows various types of move, like the first fire type move, Ember. Boomstick:He also knows Double Team, that annoying move that makes you almost impossible to get hit, he also knows Smokescreen to decrease the chances of getting hit! Wiz:He also knows Flame Wheel, a attack that sets a Pokemon in a flaming wheel. And finally Blast Burn, the strongest fire type move. Exbo has a kind heart and he cares for his friends. Boomstick:But when he is in battle, he tries his absolute best to win a battle, even at a disadvantage! Wiz:Exbo was used to fight against Arceus, and used Blast Burn, but hardly did any damage. Exbo and Gold was connected to each other as Human and Pokemon, they share a great bond. Possibly even better than Red! And he is also quite the Strategist! This puts Exbo and Gold high above in Pokemon tiers. Boomstick:Gold went with Red to Mt.Silv- wait what? Wiz:Well remember this is the Manga Gold, not Game Gold, Gold is very athletic as he was in the Pokeathlon, and he has also earned 5 medals. Boomstick:He has his other pokemon, but Exbo seems to be his signature Pokemon. Wiz:Gold seems to care for his Pokemon a whole lot, making Exbo and Gold's bond to be unbreakable! Boomstick:Gold is a awesome pokemon trainer to me! *"Biking to Mt.Silver* Let's go Red!" Jaden and Neos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5rNil_8ZYV0 Wiz:Jaden Yuki, who always skip class, and um yeah, Jaden is friendly, optimistic, kind, funny, and very passionate about dueling. Jaden loves Dueling and believes that all problems can ultimately be solved through it. Boomstick:Jaden Yuki has his Ace Card, Neos, he really reminds me of an Ben 10 ailen.... seriously he does! Uhm, what's his name? Wiz:Boomstick! Now is not the time! Anywho Neos, is a competent card being able to match Yugi. Jaden is very competent. He has many cards that can aid him into battle minus the ones that require other monsters. Boomstick: and many other trap cards he can use to his advantage. Wiz: Jaden has been able to fight against the Winged Dragon Of Ra and defeat Dimitri. Jaden had his fair share of victories as well. Boomstick: But as good as he is, he is not invincible. he had his fight with Aster, and.... (shows Jaden passed out) Boomstick: Yeaaaah, not that nice isn't it? Wiz: Yes Jaden has lost some of his matches, as he loss to Zane as well. Though that is only two losses, meaning that he has many other wins such as Alexis Rhodes and many others. Boomstick: Jaden and Neos could possibly pull out a win in this. "Didn't ya' know, Chazz? When a hero's destroyed, and I play Hero Spirit, all battle damage turns to zero, zilch, zip, nada." Pre-Fight Wiz: The combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Location: Johto Region, 10:50 AM Gold: I gotta rush to the pokemon center, quick! Don't worry guys you'll be okay in no time! Gold was rushing to the pokemon center as the rain began to worsen, the Johto trainer was getting worried about himself. He ran faster to the center until he encountered a strange looking trainer. Jaden: Oh, what's with the rush? Gold: My pokemon all fainted... except for Exbo, though if you're looking for a battle we can do a one on one match! Jaden: Sure thing! I'll be using this card then. Gold: A card, what? Jaden then reveals Neos. Jaden: Meet Neos! Gold: Uh.... it's just a card though..... Jaden smirked and slammed the card on his disk, as the card glows Neos appears right in front of him. Gold nods and takes out his pokeball and yells out, "Go! Exbo!". A echidna with flames on it's back emerges from the pokeball doing it's pokemon cry. Gold: Exbo you got this! Exbo then nodded and they get ready in a stance. FIGHT! (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNcU0gNg1pM ) Gold then did the first attack yelling out, "Exbo, Use Flamethrower!" Neos then blocked the attack losing some of Jaden's life points. Neos then punched Exbo in the face causing it to stagger a little. "Hang in there! Use Flame Wheel!" Exbo surrounded himself in flames, and spinned at the opponent pushing Neos down, bringing down some of Jaden's life points. "Now Exbo use Flamethrower!" Exbo uses flamethrower on Neos' face as once again brings down his life points. Jaden then took out another card and placed it on his disk. "I'll use this then.. Draining Shield!" Neos was surrounded in a shield, as Gold yelled out the move Flamethrower again trying to hit Neos, but instead negating the attack and bringing up his life points. "W-what? What was that move?" Gold said in shock. Jaden then explained, "It's draining shield, a trap card that activates and negates your attack for life points." Gold then nodded to himself, "Use Double team!" Exbo made copies of himself, giving some time for Gold to strategize. "What the?" Neos tried to attack Exbo but instead kept missing. "Now Flamethrower!" it successfully hit Neos bringing down most of Jaden's life points once again. "Go for another Flamethrower!" the flaming hurl of flames goes for Neos, until he dodged rushing at Exbo punching him in the face, and then wrapping his arms around Exbo choking him. "Oh no! Exbo!" Gold said in a worried tone. Jaden then smirked, "Well, looks like your rat is stuck in a choke hold heh heh!" Gold then told Exbo to use Flame Wheel to break out, he obeyed his trainer and broke free, hitting Neos bringing Jaden's life points down again. "Good job Exbo! Now Double Team!" Exbo then created multiple clones of himself. "Now Flamethrower!" as Neos gets hit again decreasing Jaden's life points. 'Grr! Woah, he's good." Jaden then thought to himself, "I might have to bring in another trap card... but what, there's not much I can use." Neos rammed into Exbo, as he rolls onto the ground. "Exbo no! Alright, use flamethrower!" Exbo fired flames at Neos who dodged and punched Exbo's neck, Exbo was crying in pain."Now I now place a face down card." Exbo tried to use Flamethrower but Neos kicked Exbo to the ground as Shield Strike activates. Exbo was then on his knees gasping for air. Neos ended it with one last kick sending him towards Gold, as a 175 pound monster crushes his bones as Exbo is now confirmed to be dead with his pulse not beating. KO! Results Boomstick: Now Red, then Gold? Wiz: Well let's explain, while Gold has collected 16 gym badges. Jaden has fought god-like opponents and far superior duelists than what Gold faces. And this isn't even counting their full team and deck, Jaden's cards would outmatch Gold leaving him open for a kill. Boomstick: Now Gold is probably encountering legendaries and such, Jaden is actually some levels above him, and being a very good duelist he is. Wiz: And let's not forget Yubel Soul and such, it just seems that Jaden is simply too much for Gold to handle. Boomstick: Seems like Jaden just Yugi-OWNED! Wiz: The winner is Jaden Yuki Category:'Pokemon vs Yu-Gi-Oh' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Roymaster11 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017